Death's face
by Dark Side of Force
Summary: Arthur knows about Merlin's magic, now he shell understand this. Het, slash, violence, OFP  not mary seu . Crazy adventures.Артур узнал, что Мерлин маг, теперь он должен осознать это. Гет, слэш, насилие. НЖП  не мэри сью . Безумные приключения.


1.

«Охотничий азарт… Боевой азарт… Неужели я выгляжу в бою так же, как он?» – подумал Мерлин, жуя травинку, и перевёл взгляд с обтянутой кольчужной сеткой спины Артура на усыпанные седоватыми ягодами заросли черники под ногами. В этот миг красавец-олень, закинув назад увенчанную великолепными рогами голову, выскочил на поляну. Словно его что-то вспугнуло там, в густом кустарнике. Мерлин залюбовался застывшим в прыжке изящным животным.

Стоял конец июня. Жизнь рвалась к благодатному солнцу на каждом пятачке древнего леса. Остро пахли примятая трава, потревоженные листья дикой смородины, нагретые стволы золотых сосен. Прямо перед носом волшебника покачивалась гроздь прозрачных на просвет рубиновых ягод крушины. На ней сидели, занятые молодым делом, два отливающих зеленью и золотом жука. Свиристели в ближнем орешнике мелкие пичуги.

Принц, не замечая всего того, что вызывало у его слуги благоговейный восторг, прильнул к арбалету. Литые мускулы вздулись, напрягаясь от волнения. Артур облизал с верхней губы, покрытой светлым юношеским пушком, солоноватые бисеринки пота. Когда гибкое тело оленя на миг замерло в воздухе, тетива со свистом распрямилась, и короткая, толстая стрела вошла точно в горло. Благородное животное рухнуло набок посреди поляны, слегка подрагивая тонкими ногами. Победный вопль вырвался из горла Артура. Принц огляделся, как бы призывая всё окружающее в свидетели своего триумфа. Кровь, разгорячённая погоней и победой, бурлила в нём, требуя выхода. Однако новых жертв не было видно, а изо всей свиты, разбредшейся по лесу, остался один непутёвый слуга-идиот, с безучастным видом нанизывающий на травинку спелые ягоды черники.

- Вот, - сказал он, протягивая Артуру свой трофей с не меньшей гордостью, словно они могли сравниться. И просиял, бестолочь.

Принц бросил сладкую снизку наземь, наступил сапогом и сделал жест, который давно уже стал понятен Мерлину. Парень со вздохом опустил на траву сумку и расслабил пояс. Возбуждённый охотой, разгневанный дерзостью слуги, принц нетерпеливо швырнул его прямо поверх ещё тёплой оленьей туши, обмакнул пальцы в тёмную кровь, бьющую тугими толчками из раны на шее, и начал прокладывать себе дорогу. Он привык брать то, что хотел, тогда и как хотел. Надо было остудить кипящую кровь, и если бы не подвернулось этой тощей задницы, видят боги, он бы сейчас от переизбытка чувств даже кобылу трахнул.

Мерлин глядел на покрытый гладкой коричневой шерстью бок оленя, на сильный, плавный изгиб шеи с мускулами, напряженными в последнем порыве к бегству от единственной охотницы, которая не упустит никого, на сочащуюся тёмной кровью рану. На миг он встретился взглядом с тёмными, грустными глазами умирающего животного. Они смотрели как будто со странным пониманием. Маг в ужасе опустил веки, перед его взором уже клубилась золотистая дымка. Он чувствовал, как тело начинает отзываться на грубоватые, эгоистичные движения принца.

Артур тоже чувствовал, как начинает плыть в золотом тумане. Странное ощущение, посещавшее его только с этим бестолковым, почти ни на что не годным парнем, который вечно дерзит и набивается в друзья особе королевской крови.

Он устроил проверку в первый же день: как исполняет обязанности слуги (плохо), как дерётся (ужасно плохо) и какие капризы господина ещё способен удовлетворить. Если возня со служанками оставляла по себе ощущение истомы и сладкой усталости, то этот «друг» успокаивал, наполнял уверенностью и как будто прибавлял сил.

Расплавленное золото мягко разливалось по телу. Принц поправил штаны и нагревшийся от скольжения по молочно-белой спине подол кольчуги, затем поднял за шкирку и поставил на ноги расслабленного Мерлина:

- Хватит валяться. Кажется, нас нагоняют.

Впереди, откуда появился олень, и справа от поляны, послышался явственный шум пробирающихся сквозь кустарник людей. Волшебник запутался в завязках, нервно задёргал пояс, и тут что-то тяжёлое опустилось ему на затылок. Он ещё услышал, падая, боевой клич Артура, и провалился в темноту.

2.

Пришёл в себя он на неровном каменном полу пещеры. Было полутемно и сильно воняло.

- Артур Пендрагон, значит? Утер старый скряга, однако ради наследника и он раскошелится, - главарь захватившей пленников шайки довольно глядел, как лекарь мажет длинную неглубокую рану на обнажённом плече принца. – Меня зовут Честный Боб, так как я считаю: делиться богатством - честно.

- Я вернусь и разорю ваше осиное гнездо, - гневно нахмурившись, сказал Артур.

- Да, но пока ты здесь, будь повежливее, а не то мы продадим тебя тому, кто больше даст, - ухмыльнулся Честный Боб, похлопав по ножнам, а другой разбойник многозначительно помахал арбалетом со взведённым курком. – А это?...

- Мой совершенно никчёмный слуга.

- …и он ничего не стоит. Как тебя звать, милашка? – Честный Боб приподнял подбородок Мерлина, по-хозяйски оглядел парня: растрёпанные чёрные волосы, строгие синие глаза, упрямо сжатые губы, просвечивающие розовым в свете факела оттопыренные уши.

Под этим взглядом, не сулившим ничего хорошего, у волшебника пересохло во рту.

- Ме… Мерлин, - шепнул он.

- Ммеее, - проблеял разбойник, передразнивая. – Как думаешь, твоя голова послужит достаточным намёком? – и за шкирку поволок брыкающегося мага за собой.

- Куда… куда вы тащите моего человека, будьте вы прокляты? – заорал Артур, и кровь брызнула из разошедшейся раны на лбу, пропитывая холщёвую повязку. Всё-таки они с этим недоразумением прошли вместе не одну неприятность.

- Моим парням нужен отдых, - ухмыльнулся Честный Боб, и у Мерлина мороз продрал вдоль спины. – Тебе, я вижу, интересно. Хочешь посмотреть? Это будет честно, мы ведь тоже наблюдали за тобой, там, в лесу, - тут и принц, и его слуга, покраснели до корней волос, один от гнева, другой от стыда. – А потом, как я уже сказал, если Утер будет думать слишком долго…

Артур вскочил на ноги и бросился вперёд, но разбойники предусмотрительно посадили его, словно собаку, на цепь, и от резкого рывка за шею принц упал, по дороге неудачно ударившись и так пострадавшей головой, и отключился.

«Наконец-то,» - подумал Мерлин, который мучительно соображал, кто прикончит его менее болезненным способом, заскучавшие разбойники или Утер, открывший его маленькую тайну, в то время как гогочущие бандиты срывали с него одежду и хватали руками где попало. Он точно знал, что не сможет долго удерживать клокочущую золотую силу, настойчиво рвущуюся наружу вместе с гневом и сопротивлением. Терпеть было бесполезно, потому что один или два мерзавца, и волшебная тайна всё равно раскроет сама себя. Парень взревел, словно разъярённый дракон, глаза его полыхнули огнём, и полтора десятка разбойников разлетелись в стороны, основательно приложившись о стены пещеры. Мерлин поднялся, привёл себя в порядок. Наложил исцеляющее заклятье на своего господина. Разомкнул цепь. Следующее заклятье было пробуждающим – с некоторых пор оно стало получаться. Всё это – не скрываясь, не чувствуя, как от входа в пещеру за ним наблюдают внимательные глаза разбойника, стоявшего во время заварушки на стрёме снаружи. «Насколько я помню, в Камелоте не любят магию», - думал тот. Теперь точно было за что взять с короля Утера.

- Обопрись на моё плечо. У них где-то были лошади. Да, перессорились из-за меня и перебили друг дружку. О, как некстати факел погас. Идём ко входу, на свет. Надеюсь, нас всё ещё ищут.

- Да ты у нас и правда милашка, - расхохотался Артур, представив, как, невидимые в темноте, заполыхали самые выдающиеся в Камелоте уши.

3.

Смотреть на казнь собрался весь город. Да что уж там, некоторые специально пришли из соседних деревень. Слухи о поимке столь хитрой лисы, забравшейся в королевский курятник, распространились молниеносно. Для Мерлина Утер решил устроить особые торжества. На площади установили помост, затянутый красным. С утра бродячие жонглёры на нём развлекали собирающуюся публику нравоучительными и увеселительными сценами. Рядом слуги складывали самый большой за двадцать лет правления Утера костёр, если не считать самого начала, когда жгли десятками сразу. Король с удовольствием представлял, как огонь будет смотреться в долгих летних сумерках. Это вам не простым ведьмам головы рубить.

После обеда на помост взошёл королевский палач с мешком жутких инструментов и начал раскладывать их на покрытом красным бархатом столе, представляя каждый жадной до зрелищ толпе.

Пару часов спустя появились король, принц, Моргана и почётные гости. Они заняли кресла, расставленные на галерее дворца, откуда открывался отличный обзор. У Артура был странный, отсутствующий взгляд. Поддерживаемый под локоть новым слугой, он прошёл и тяжело опустился в кресло по правую руку от отца. Наконец, герольды протрубили и толпа всколыхнулась: вели виновника торжества. У обоих стражников, суровых, многое повидавших мужей, глаза были на мокром месте. Большинство дворцовых слуг и стражи, долгое время знавших Мерлина, считали, что этого глуповатого и порывистого мальчика с удивительно светлой улыбкой бесчестно оболгали, но с королём не поспоришь.

- Какой молоденький!

- Вот это уши!

- Бедняга!

- Мерлин, держись! – загудела площадь.

Дружно заплакали дети, стоявшие в первом ряду с вечной корзинкой гнилых фруктов.

Волшебник шёл, слегка прихрамывая и прижимая локтем бок. Заговоренные цепи, пережившие не одного колдуна, были тяжелы. Мерлина пошатывало от голода, боли и усталости, но он старался держаться с достоинством. Рот – чтобы избежать риска быть околдованными – заткнули кляпом, сделанным из осиновой чурки, якобы пресекающей любые чары. Челюсть от него ныла ужасно. Допросы, ничего, впрочем, не давшие, проводили в специальной зачарованной камере, исключавшей возможность колдовства.

Проходя мимо стола с разложенными инструментами, Мерлин вздрогнул. Он уже был знаком с некоторыми. С тоской оглянувшись на кучу хвороста, юноша постарался выпрямиться и не дрожать. Сил оставалось совсем немного, и он берёг их на случай неожиданной возможности.

Его взяли даже слишком легко. Он не воспользовался своей силой, надеясь, что обвинения против него, как и в предыдущие разы, вилами по воде писаны.

Пока герольд читал список обвинений и приговор, глаза волшебника искали того, кого он и хотел увидеть больше всего на свете, и боялся этого, и, когда, наконец, нашёл, вцепился в него взглядом, надеясь на ответ. Но Артур, словно в равнодушном полусне, даже не поднял лица.

Герольд, наконец, закончил читать и вновь протрубил.

Палач сорвал с Мерлина остатки рубашки и замер над инструментами, то ли размышляя, то ли выдерживая театральную паузу.

- Справедливости! – крикнули из толпы. – Последнее слово! Последнее желание!

Утер махнул рукой.

- Только без фокусов, - шепнул палач, - не то я такое сотворю…

Мерлин потеряно кивнул. Когда вынули кляп, он сперва подвигал челюстью, возвращая ей подвижность.

- Артур… - прошелестело над площадью. – Артур Пендрагон… Моя последняя просьба – к тебе одному. Прости меня, что сам не сказал тебе, что предал твоё доверие, что ты узнаёшь это из чужих уст. Я никогда не сделал бы тебе зла. Прости.

Утер благословил тот час, когда приказал опоить Артура, чтобы сын не наделал глупостей: принц обязан был присутствовать на этой казни, наследник должен был быть выше подозрений.

Принц медленно поднял тяжёлые, словно налитые свинцом веки и тихо, с трудом выговорил:

- Идиот… Беги, спасайся.

Такое полезное заклинание, услышанное Мерлином от старой ведьмы в первый его день Камелоте. Если бы не эти цепи, если бы не допросы, отнявшие почти все силы… которых, впрочем, должно было хватить ещё кое на что, нельзя так просто сдаваться! Ради тех, кому он нужен…

- Артур! – донеслось из толпы. Люди шарахнулись – приговорённый волшебник стоял посередине площади. Палач в ужасе оглянулся – помост был пуст.

- Стража!

- До свидания! – донеслось с замковой крыши. Он был уже там.

- Лучники!

Ударил колокол. Площадь забурлила. В палача и герольда полетели гнилые фрукты. Утер скрипнул зубами – он слишком хорошо понял намёк.

4.

Мокрая трава примялась, и на коленях теперь два холодных, сырых пятна. Дождливая сырость повсюду. Пропитала листья. Сочится по ветвям, пробирается под одежду. Холодит обнажённую кожу.

Светлые капли сверкают в зелёном мху, покрывающем поваленное дерево. Влажно блестят шляпки каких-то поганок.

Мерлин уже почти час созерцал эти самые поганки, не в состоянии повернуть голову. Он стоял в очень неудобной, двусмысленной позе перед бревном. Руки связаны за спиной. А язык… язык пришпилен кинжалом к этому самому бревну. Чтобы и в голову не пришло им воспользоваться.

Куда там – после недавнего заклятия смерти он слабее котёнка. Парень попробовал толкнуть кинжал взглядом. Бесполезно. Поспать бы часа три, да перекусить немного, может быть, тогда… Только вряд ли это так сразу получится. Впрочем, если не убили на месте, шанс остаётся.

Провели, как ребёнка.

Они знали. Они точно знали.

«Дружба с сильными мира сего до добра не доводит. Я и дракона по наивности полагал своим другом. Эх, Артур-Артур, так хочется надеяться, что ты к этому не причастен!»

Мерлин отлучился из Камелота всего на три дня. В Эалдор он поспел гораздо раньше королевских всадников, привёл себя в относительно приличный вид, чтобы не слишком пугать маму, и в мгновение ока переправил её к родственникам вглубь страны.

Если бы Утер настоял, соседний король, Гедрик, запросто выдал бы нелепого мальчишку, своего подданного. Тот не стоил войны между державами, если бы вдруг выяснилось, для кого маг хотел освободить трон… Правитель Камелота задумался... а его сыну вновь и вновь продолжало везти на охоте за бестиями. И вот, всего ничего спустя, мятежный маг был пойман.

Он как раз зачаровал меч Артура, бьющегося с химерой, и вложил в его защиту и атаку все силы, позабыв о себе. Совершенно не смотрел по сторонам, сосредоточившись на битве. И получил по голове, едва химера отдала концы. Теперь Мерлин находился во власти двух искателей приключений, нанятых королём: среди стражи по-прежнему многие сочувствовали беглецу.

Здоровенный волосатый парень, Аллейн, из бывшей шайки Честного Боба, порядком накостылял Мерлину за своих покойных друзей, пока его новый приятель, Хальфдан, варил на костре сонное зелье. «И совершенно зря, - думал Мерлин. – Я и сам бы уснул, если не мешать. Так что же насчёт моей второй стороны?»

Артур и рыцари были где-то совсем рядом, возились с тушей химеры. Гаюс иногда набивал чучела, если от бестий что-то оставалось.

Если сейчас вырваться, при его способностях не добежать до бивака, шум которого доносился до этой поляны. Только зря пораниться. Мерлин представил себя с раздвоенным языком, как он произносит заклинание, как вытягиваются лица людей, и невольно прыснул, несмотря на всю трагичность положения. Скрюченный, с высунутым языком, связанный собственным поясом, не имея возможности поправить постыдным образом съехавшие штаны, и совершенно без сил, он, однако, не терял присутствия духа и безумной надежды.

Кажется, он что-то пропустил?

- Что в нём принц нашёл? – критически разглядывая обтянутые нежно-белой кожей острые позвонки, вопросил Аллейн.

- Даже хвоста нет, - разочарованно вздохнул Хальфдан.

- Зато уши, - задумчиво пробормотал Аллейн, протягивая руку туда, где уши бывают только в обидной поговорке. – И правда, что по нему Артур так страдает? Не иначе как чары.

5.

- Доброе утро, сир.

Как бишь его там?

Разбудил. Вовремя. Вода для умывания подогрета, полотенце свежее. Завтрак на столе. И, кажется, с тарелки ничего не пропало.

Как бы невзначай напоминает список дел на сегодня.

- Нынешняя чудесная погода как нельзя кстати подходит для развлечений на свежем воздухе. Леди Далия пригласила вас на верховую прогулку после обеда, милорд.

Предлагает выбрать из двух рубашек. Но и остальные, без сомнения, чистые и целые. Сапоги сияют. Доспехи сверкают.

- Ты сегодня превзошёл самого себя.

Сдержанная полуулыбка, вежливый поклон.

- Спасибо, сир.

О боги, почему же так тошно?

_Никто, кроме отца, не называет меня Артуром, но отец – это совсем другое. Не с кем_ _затеять весёлую возню, шуточную драку. Никто не подыграет мне в любовных похождениях. Никто не подставит верное плечо, или… другое место, упрекая в эгоизме – и в то же время прощая абсолютно всё._

_Никто не скажет мне честно, какой я есть. При этом принимая таким, как есть. _

_Не верю в твоё предательство._

_Мне уже всё равно, маг ты или не маг. Только возвращайся._

- С чего бы ему желать нам зла?

- Ты не представляешь, от чего тебя уберегли боги, мальчик! – гневно отвечал Утер на все притязания сына. – Я и подумать не мог. Эалдор! Как я сразу не понял! Вот кто выпустил дракона. И ещё неизвестно, о чём они сговорились!

- Но я же убил…

- Артур! Артур! Ты видел это? Негодяй – сын Балинора. Не думаю, что он питает к нам тёплые чувства.

Упс. Атрур прикусил язык. Он представил того мрачного типа, потом припомнил мстительного Эдвина, и решил, что, владея такой информацией, постарался бы держаться от Мерлина подальше, не то, что вытворять с ним все те уморительные или скоромные штучки… Стало быть, храбрость парня была небезосновательной. Да ещё не ждать ли возвращения дракона со дня на день?

Если взглянуть на вещи трезво…

6.

- Мерлин! Мерлин, будь ты проклят! Где ты ходишь! – заорал Артур.

Судя по бившему в окно солнцу, было около полудня. Прикрыв от яркого света неожиданно заслезившиеся глаза, принц, не глядя, привычным движением метнул кинжал на звук тихо скрипнувшей двери. Боевая привычка не расставаться с оружием, да. Было слышно, как лезвие вошло с сухим стуком в доски и низко завибрировало. Кто-то пискнул и осел на пол. Не Мерлин, точно. Тот давно привык.

Артур поднял тяжёлую голову. Под дверью валялся один из замковых слуг, всё ещё сжимая в руках пустой поднос, а у кровати стоял бледный, озабоченный Гаюс. Утер пока принял версию, что тот, возможно, зачарован, но обвинение в укрывательстве мага тоже висело в воздухе подозрением.

- Что со мной? Где этот лопоухий засоня?

- Ваше высочество, вы… он…

Артур медленно подошёл к окну, скользнул взглядом по площади, где всё ещё разбирали помост и расчищали пепелище, и весь ужас воспоминаний нахлынул на него разом.

- Его…

- Нет, - сказал Гаюс, и, увидев, как помертвело лицо Артура, поспешно добавил: - Нет, он убежал. В огонь бросили только книгу и посох.

Всё равно, принц помнил только, как выпил за обедом горячего вина с травами, и никак не мог принять на веру, что спасение явно оклеветанного бестолкового слуги совершилось столь чудесным образом. Он жаждал узнать всё из первых рук.

Слова отца потрясли Артура до глубины души. Со смешанными чувствами он отправился в Эалдор.

И обнаружил там ещё одно пепелище. Даже два.

- Он заставил меня разбить цепи, - голос деревенского кузнеца, огромного бородатого мужчины, дрожал от гнева и горя. – Вот здесь жила целая семья… То же будет и со всей деревней, сказал он, и в дом ударила молния. Все сгорели. А мы…

Другое место Артур и сам помнил, здесь стоял когда-то дом Хунит. Дом, где вырос предатель. Где они спали, обнявшись, перед боем… Который выиграл, оказывается, Мерлин. Спас деревню, чтобы собственноручно уничтожить потом? Сомнение снова шевельнулось в душе наследного принца.

- Хунит?...

- Едва освободившись, он исчез вместе с матерью. У них родня где-то по ту сторону гор, - жители были явно напуганы, они даже не произносили имён, чтобы не навлечь на себя проклятье.

Но у Артура всё равно не укладывалось в голове. Видимо, это всё же были чары, раз уж ум понимает, но не слушается.

Наоборот, ум и тело подводили, постоянно подбрасывая обидные, предательские мелочи. Тёмное пятно на полу у двери – сюда столько раз роняли кубок с вином, что уже не вывести. Зарубки на двери, щербинки на стенах: куда-то попадал кинжал, куда-то - кубок или сапог, куда-то – кулак в тяжёлой боевой перчатке, да и неуклюжий Мерлин не всегда успевал уворачиваться. Свежие рубашки тоже теперь пахнут по-другому. Слегка прожжённый полог кровати – это Мерлин зазевался и свечка оказалась слишком близко к занавеси. Застеленная чужими руками пустая и холодная постель, куда так приятно было затаскивать кое-кого, смеясь, за шкирку, а под утро выгонять дружеским пинком. Иногда руки просто сводило от желания взлохматить упрямые, чёрные, чуть вьющиеся волосы, потом ухватиться за словно предназначенные для этого уши, притянуть и впиться в мягкие, тёплые губы, с которых уже готова сорваться очередная язвительная дерзость.

Гнев – на лжеца, на короля, на себя самого, - обида и злость потихоньку выкипали, оставляя ощущение скуки, холода, пустоты. Потери. Потери самого себя. Бессилия. Словно все силы и желания разом покинули наследника престола, и пару недель спустя он жил, не давая себе ни минуты покоя, всё время делая, делая, делая что-то, но это было движение мельничного колеса, подталкиваемого, словно водами ручья, долгом.

Женщины лишились молодости и красоты. Еда потеряла вкус. Охота утратила свою прелесть. У страны, отныне населённой тенями, не было будущего.

Но всё равно, когда в лесах объявилась пожиравшая людей химера, он должен был – защищать.

7.

- Артур, - шепнул ветер.

- Артур, - прошелестела листва.

Принц вздрогнул, оглянулся и увидел только молодые клёны. Противный моросящий дождь наполнял тяжёлой влагой одежду и волосы. Хмурое небо вселяло чувство непонятной тревоги – первый раз с тех пор, как юношу охватило странное равнодушие. Махнув рукой рыцарям, он пошёл в сторону от громоздящейся тёмной грудой химеры, туда, куда несли его ноги в заляпанных зеленоватой кровью чудовища сапогах.

Довольно скоро Артур вышел на полянку, посреди которой горел костёр. Над котелком поднимался весёлый пар. Один гнусный тип, громко произнося заклинания, варил явное магическое зелье, другой, ещё более разбойного вида, издевался над беззащитным пленником. Рыцарская кровь вскипела.

- За Камелот! – прозвучал боевой клич.

Голова колдуна слетела с плеч, а кинжал догнал улепётывающего разбойника. Принц повернулся к «беззащитному пленнику», стоявшему на коленях к нему спиной в весьма красноречивой позе, на минуту замер, а потом его речь целых десять минут состояла из одних ругательств. Наконец Артур перешёл к обычным словам.

- В конце концов, я хочу знать всё из первых рук. И что я вижу? Могущественный волшебник пленён какими-то заморышами? Я весь испереживался, как он и что, а этот идиот буквально в двух шагах от меня крутит задницей перед кем попало! И перестань уже ёрзать! И повернись ко мне, когда с тобой разговаривают!

- Бебубу, - раздалось в ответ. – Фамамы, атятье.

Артур наконец догадался подойти поближе, осторожно вытянул кинжал из бревна, обтёр, чтобы не загрязнить рану, и Мерлин обрёл, наконец, относительный дар речи.

- Комары, - невнятно проныл он, с трудом ворочая больным языком, и попытался дотянуться всё ещё связанными руками до зудящего места. – Живьём сожрали…

Парень поднялся с колен, с трудом распрямляя затёкшие ноги, чтобы тут же снова улететь от могучей артуровской оплеухи. Она пришлась как раз по свежему привету от Аллейна, и маг взвыл.

- Говори! – прикрикнул Артур. Лицо его горело от гнева.

- Агу, - сердито сказал Мерлин. Распухающий язык совершенно отказывался повиноваться.

- Покажи свою магию.

- Агу, - Мерлин помотал головой, чувствуя, что от всех последних событий вот-вот окончательно свалится. Артур, его Артур, был рядом, волшебник невольно расслабился, и тут же поплыл.

- Так я и думал, это всё сплетни. Эй, эй! Учти, казнить тебя я всегда успею!

Вздохнув, принц огляделся. Надо было соображать быстрее, скоро свита поймёт, что он задержался немного дольше, чем требуется для справления нужды, и тогда…

Артур посмотрел в лицо Аллейна, подобрал откатившуюся голову убитого Хальфдана, что-то прикинул… Внутренне сам содрогаясь от того, что делает, снял с покойного котомку и плащ. Обмакнул голову в кипящий котелок и повозил по горячим углям. Вывернул содержимое котомки наземь и с отвращением сунул на его место голову.

- Да, повёлся с идиотом и веду себя как преступник, - пробормотал Артур, пряча тела под нарубленные мечом ветки.

Потом завернул бесчувственного Мерлина в плащ так, что едва торчали ноги, перекинул через плечо и поволок в сторону встревоженных голосов.

8.

Мерлин открыл глаза в своей же собственной комнате, примыкавшей к лаборатории Гаюса. Из-за щелястой двери доносились возбуждённые голоса.

- Нет-нет, к ней пока никому нельзя. Она слишком плоха. И не хочет, чтобы её видел кто-то кроме врача и её спасителя. Бедняжка даже говорить не может после пережитого… - Гаюс явно кого-то выпроваживал.

«Кто это «она»? - подумал Мерлин, оглядываясь. - Наверное, в другой комнате. Погодите, а я что здесь делаю?»

Было любопытно, а ещё хотелось пить. И совершенной неожиданностью оказалось, что он привязан к кровати. А во рту было словно неповоротливое полено. И пить хотелось очень-очень. Глаза волшебника наполнились золотом, и верёвка вспыхнула под их взглядом, перегорая. Не самое приятное ощущение, но ничего лучше в голову не приходило. Наверно, потому, что в последнее время Мерлин слишком тщательно изучал магию, связанную с огнём. Так, знаете ли, на всякий случай. И ещё заклятия перемещения.

Дверь скрипнула и вошёл Артур. Он невольно ахнул, но сказал, беря себя в руки:

- Решил привести королевский приказ относительно сожжения в исполнение самостоятельно? Правильное решение. Потому что я, наконец, убедился…

Мерлин взглянул на него умоляюще. Глаза погасли. Верёвка тоже.

- Не бойся, - вздохнул Артур. – Продолжай. Это так красиво. У меня был долгий разговор с Гаюсом. Нет, стой, ты ведь обожжёшься!

Вошёл Гаюс и с порога начал отчитывать своего нерадивого ученика.

Тем временем Артур, нервно посмеиваясь, рассказывал историю чудесного избавления.

- И говорю, что отбил девушку у разбойников. Да в таком виде, что не приведи боги, и ради спасения её чести лучше никому её лица не показывать. А они мне – больно ножка у красотки великовата…

- …даже без сознания умудряешься колдовать и буянить. Пришлось связать тебя из соображений твоей же безопасности…

- …а я им – это я с разбойников снял, на девушке оставались одни лоскутки, так что…

Мерлин закатил глаза, потом открыл их, полные золотого сияния, и перед остолбеневшими «укрывателями» в воздухе побежали огненные буквы: «А из каких соображений вы не даёте мне воды?»

- Гаюс, вас вызывает король! – раздалось от двери.

Мерлин снова умоляюще взглянул на обоих.

- Теперь твоя очередь придумать что-нибудь, - Артур наконец протянул руку и взъерошил непокорные чёрные волосы.

Маг тяжело вздохнул и верёвка снова вспыхнула.

9.

- Ты знал Мерлина лучше других, - сказал Утер, указывая Гаюсу на стол. – Что скажешь?

Там, на пропитанной кровью, грязной котомке лежала изуродованная человеческая голова.

- Возможно, таков истинный облик чудовища, обольщавшего нас столь долго, - осторожно сказал лекарь.

- Я намерен обыскать лес. Артур ещё так молод и подвержен своим чувствам. К тому же он наверняка под заклятием.

- То же вы говорили и обо мне со свойственной вам прозорливостью.

- Да. И если бы ты стал утверждать, что это Мерлин, без раздумий… Впрочем, выставим это на площади. Если враг хотел нас обмануть, он потеряет бдительность. Вечером я зайду взглянуть на твою подопечную, и хорошо бы привести её в чувство. Ступай.

Перепуганный Гаюс вернулся в свои покои. Из каморки Мерлина слышались непонятные возня и сопение. Лекарь распахнул дверь, и его испуг перешёл в полный ужас.

- Хватит! – заорал он с порога на бурно мирившихся парней. – Нашли время! Вас накроют с минуты на минуту, а вы…

Он с упрёком взглянул на покрасневшего Мерлина, у которого, кажется, ещё прибавилось синяков, на взмокшего, разрумянившегося Артура, добавил:

- Даю вам пять минут, чтобы привести себя в порядок!

И вышел в лабораторию, хлопнув дверью.

Через пять минут – или несколько позже – подозрительно довольный Мерлин и подозрительно успокоившийся Артур вышли к нему. Мерлин сел за стол, схватил перо и пергамент.

«Разбойники забрали мою новую книгу».

Артур смотрел на то, как Мерлин пишет, с не меньшим удивлением, чем на колдовство. Потом до него дошёл смысл.

- Я видел её там, на поляне. Вытряхнул из сумки…

«Я иду за ней. Мне надо вернуть речь. Потом будет вам девушка».

- Стой! – завопили сразу два голоса.

Не обращая внимания, Мерлин наполнил одну из более-менее чистых склянок водой. Золото вновь засияло в его взоре. Артур увидел, как вместо озадаченной физиономии Мерлина в изогнутом боку склянки отразилась знакомая поляна. Книга лежала под дождём, раскрытая, и чернила на верхних страницах слегка расплылись. Оставалось надеяться, что это не то заклинание, которое было необходимо сейчас. Мерлин взял склянку в руку и со звуком лопнувшей струны пропал.

Через бесконечно долгие минуты он появился вновь, промокший, холодный, пахнущий лесом и дождём, прижимая к груди тяжёлый фолиант. Юноша тяжело опустился на стул и провёл рукой по лицу. Потом принялся рыться в книге.

Две пары глаз напряжённо следили за ним.

Спустя долгое время, волшебник со стоном схватился за голову.

Потом быстро зачиркал по пергаменту.

«Всё пропало. У меня сил не хватит даже вот на это».

Он открыл нужную страницу и показал заклинание, вызывающее морок, похожее на то, каким он когда-то из баловства превратил дым костра в единорога.

Артур засопел.

«Не надо было руки распускать, - быстрый взгляд, полыхнувшие уши. – В смысле, драться, - и после минутного раздумья: - Ну да. И всё остальное тоже».

- А ты сможешь просто исчезнуть, как вот только что? А уж мы как-нибудь…

- У-у… - Мерлин покачал головой и развёл руками.

10.

Когда король Утер явился проведать больную, Гаюс позвал его в маленькую, полутёмную комнату без окон, где обычно обитал Мерлин. Лекарь стоял у постели, положив руку на лоб горящей в лихорадке совсем юной девушки. Она была укрыта принесённым из комнат Артура одеялом до подбородка. Открытым оставалось только покрытое следами побоев лицо с остатками размазанных румян, белил и сурьмы. Тёмные пряди разметались по вышитой подушке.

- Бедное дитя, - сказал Гаюс. – Проклятые бандиты. Проклятый предатель.

Глаза Утера вспыхнули.

- Как только будет возможно говорить с нею, немедленно уведомить меня, - бросил он и вышел.

Едва за королём закрылась дверь, Гаюс отнял руку ото лба девушки. Черты спасённой дрогнули, стали мужественнее, разве что синяки остались на своих местах.

- Уфф, - выдохнул Гаюс, опираясь на руки подоспевшего Артура. – Рано меня ещё списывать, а? Хорошо, что я ещё кое-что умею! Мысли читать, кстати, тоже, учтите, мальчики.

«Куда я попал? Следующим магом окажется мой отец», - было написано на обречённом лице принца.

Гаюс покачал головой.

«А зачем, интересно, в лаборатории парик, румяна и белила?» - смеялись глаза Мерлина.

«Такое ощущение, что ты ими всю жизнь пользовался», - отбрил его лекарь, не вслух, разумеется.

Утер не показывался три дня, хотя его тревожила неожиданная забота, которую наследник проявлял к безвестной девушке, да ещё прошедшей через руки разбойников, прямо таки пропадая всё свободное время в комнатах Гаюса. Король надеялся, что красавица действительно слишком слаба, чтобы Артур на неё покусился. Он и не подозревал, что творилось за щелястой дверью каморки, как трещал и искрился воздух, и с каким трудом, преодолевая внешнее и внутреннее сопротивление, Мерлин отражал атаки принца. К обеду второго дня он смог вернуть себе дар речи, и тут же начались перебранки.

- Нет, нет и нет. Когда сюда явится его величество… Давай не будем проверять, с какого раза у него получится? Можешь справиться у своего отца, что подорвало моё здоровье.

- Потом? Куда уеду? Уж конечно… уж найду, куда…Что нынче делать в Камелоте? С тех пор, как улетел дракон, и поговорить по-человечески не с кем.

- Да брось ты, Артур. Я даже на шаг от тебя отойти не могу. Это больше, чем дружба или любовь. Просто ты моя судьба. От судьбы нельзя отказаться. Так что полюбить её – единственный способ сделать судьбу счастливой.

11.

На четвёртый день «благодарная за гостеприимство и полагающаяся на благородство Пендрагонов» девушка принимала короля, полулёжа в постели. Утер залюбовался белизной фарфоровой кожи, оттенённой копной чёрных кудрей, в которые хотелось зарыться. Изящная фигурка прекрасно смотрелась в зелёном бархатном платье леди Морганы. Король слегка смутился, и подумал, что Артура можно понять. Это, похоже, не укрылось от сапфирово-синих глаз, проникающих, кажется, в самую душу. Даже синяки, полыхавшие уже всеми цветами радуги, не портили девушки. И… Утеру отчего-то казалось, что с этой красавицей он давным-давно знаком. Немолодом королю такое было не в новинку, и он напомнил себе, что, несмотря на всё душевное расположение, подпорченное разбойниками сокровище его не устраивает.

Пропадать, так пропадать, решил Мерлин, и наколдовал себе вполне приличную внешность. Гаюс устно подкрепил её благородной кровью, правда, только по отцовской линии. Но в случае дамы Утер посмотрел на это сквозь пальцы.

Хрустальный голосок красавицы теплел, когда она рассыпалась в благодарностях, и становился глуше, когда она посылала проклятия разбойникам. Девушка, порой срываясь на шёпот или крик, вполне сносно описала Мерлина, а также неизвестно как спевшихся с колдуном Аллейна и Хальфдана, отряженных его же ловить. По лицу короля скользнула тень, но и этого было достаточно. Он вполуха выслушал рассказ о коварных замыслах покойной шайки, о том, что в самый ответственный момент пленница упала в обморок. Потом предъявил пару листов с магическими формулами, выпавших, видимо, из книги, чем немало напугал спасённую. Да, это чёрное колдовство Мерлина. Кажется, маг наслал мор на деревню, жители которой выдали его разбойникам, и хотя в итоге злодеи поладили, умершим от этого легче не стало.

- А вот это вам знакомо? – Утер показал ту самую склянку, с помощью которой Мерлин вчера путешествовал.

Девушка замялась.

- Не знаю. У бандитов были разные зелья. И принц Артур поил меня лекарством. Но из чего – я не запомнила.

- Хороший ответ. Забери свою посудину, Гаюс.

- Как ты могуч и ужасен, - усмехнулся Артур.

- Ты ещё скажи, что я чуть не спалил родную деревню, - в тон ему продолжил маг. – Всего-то отвёл заклятье с этих поганых цепей на пустой развалившийся свинарник.

- Засранец! - принц потянулся было к уху Мерлина, но спохватился.

- Ага, - волшебник просиял, и странно было видеть знакомую улыбку на чужом лице. – Меня с детства не ценят, уши растянули, и вообще… какой вариант Мерлина тебе нравится больше? Вот учти, назло тебе выберу другой.

12.

Ещё через два дня Артур отвёз укрытую от лишних глаз тёмным плащом красавицу её близким, а вернулся с веснущатым крестьянским мальчишкой.

- Это мой новый слуга, Уилл, сводный брат нашей таинственной незнакомки по матери. Благородный лорд пожертвовал нам его и вот это.

Принц передал богатые подарки для короля Утера от «благодарного отца девушки». Потом достал из-за пазухи простую чёрную шкатулку. Внутри, на чёрном же бархате, сияли двумя огромными сапфирами в золотой оправе удивительной работы серьги.

Разумеется, Мерлин наколдовал и серьги, и шкатулку, и новое лицо – в память о своём старом друге – отъехав совсем недалеко от Камелота. А оставшиеся от остальной «поездки» время и силы были потрачены нетерпеливым Артуром с большим удовольствием.

- Она сказала, это для моей будущей королевы, на счастье.

- Истинно женское коварство, - улыбнулся Утер. – Глядя на жену, будешь вспоминать прекрасные синие глаза… Кому же ты намерен подарить?...

- Той, кого выберу, когда придёт время, - осторожно ответил Артур.

- Теперь о деле. Завтра прибывает посол короля Гедрика, - сказал Утер.

И подумал про себя: «А у наших ворот торчит голова его подданного». И продолжил, меряя залу шагами:

- Речь пойдёт о будущем военном союзе, приграничных областях и…

Проходя мимо окна, король бросил взгляд во двор, где новый слуга Артура с полным ведром воды налетел на Гвен, несущую гору подушек. И где только его сын находит таких идиотов…

В тот момент Утера впервые посетила шальная мысль проверить, а не приволок ли Артур в замок очередного волшебника.

13.

Удивлению жителей Камелота не было предела, когда во главе посольства в замок въехала, верхом на белой лошади, очаровательная молодая женщина. Ей было едва ли двадцать. Нежное лицо в обрамлении светлых волос являло невинность и кротость. Однако, несмотря на столь юный возраст, леди Годива была вдовой сэра Дайна, правителя той самой приграничной области, отсечённой от королевства Гедрика горами, куда относился и Эалдор. Как раз во время смуты, вызванной смертью Дайна, и пришлось Артуру защищать родную деревню Мерлина. Теперь землями занимался брат Дайна Велинор, а леди Годива, после визита ко двору короля Гедрика, так и осталась у него в советниках.

В то время, как Утер Пендрагон и придворные таяли от нежной красоты юной советницы, та явила недюжинный государственный ум, неистово, но мягко сражаясь за интересы своего короля. И Утер, приглашая посла на вечерний приём в её честь, в качестве комплимента выразил желание иметь такого же чудесного советника. Глаза леди Годивы при этом странно блеснули, однако она тут же скромно потупилась и зарделась.

Во время приёма король явно наслаждался её обществом, был добродушен и шутил. Артур, не менее очарованный леди Годивой, попробовал также выразить свои восторги, но наткнулся на странно строгий взгляд отца. Принц постучал кубком по столу, требуя ещё вина, и когда неловкий слуга пролил часть ему на руку, сердито буркнул:

- Мерлин, опять?

Леди Годива подняла голову, мельком бросив взгляд на веснущатого парня в дурацкой шляпе. Карие глаза встретились с пронзительно синими. Вино полилось через край.

- Уилфред, - наставительно сказал Артур. – Если я по привычке называю тебя именем прежнего идиота-слуги, это не значит, что ты должен повторять все его ошибки!

- Да, сир. Я просто залюбовался на вашу гостью.

Лица обоих Пендрагонов и посла вспыхнули гневом. Прежде, чем король открыл рот, Мерлин понял, что завтрашний день проведёт в колодках.

Поздним вечером король сопроводил леди Годиву в её покои.

- Простите, Ваше Величество, дальше не стоит, моя религия запрещает мне…

- Религия?

- Вы слышали о христианстве?

- Да, но из ваших уст я выслушаю вновь любую чушь, чтобы насладиться звуками вашего чудесного голоса. Если вы не устали.

- Нести слово Христово наш святой долг.

Мерлин, незаметно прокравшийся за ними, - у него были на то свои причины – увидел сквозь щель в дверях, как посол, склонившись над толстой чёрной книгой, читает нараспев:

- …simulque recumbentibus rex ait puellae pete a me quod vis et dabo tibi …

А король заворожено слушает.

Это до того походило на колдовство, что парня прошиб холодный пот. Но этих слов, этого языка он не знал, и в панике помчался за советом к Гаюсу. Поэтому он не видел, как, выходя из комнат красавицы, Утер столкнулся с собственным сыном, неизвестно зачем забредшим сюда в такой час.

Гаюс, кроме Артура, единственный в замке был посвящён в тайну «Уилла».

- Если бы ты принёс мне книгу, я бы лучше смог разобраться, - развёл руками Гаюс. – Однако это очень опасно.

- Не опаснее, чем то, что может случиться, - вздохнул Мерлин. – Я слишком хорошо знаком с леди Го… с Кети. Даже и не знаю, как рассказать Артуру. Я… мы…

- Вы?

С тяжёлым вздохом Мерлин прикрыл глаза.

- Она не совсем леди. Она… она из моей деревни. Она, Уилл и я были не разлей вода, пока не… повзрослели. И не стали… выбирать.

Гаюс выглядел озадаченным. Лицо паря полыхало, веснушки потемнели, синие глаза смотрели в сторону.

- У тебя что-то было с ней? – осторожно спросил лекарь.

- Да, - еле слышно произнёс Мерлин.

- И с Уиллом?

- Да, - шепнул парень совсем уж обречённо.

- И ты решил…

- Я ничего не решил. Сэр Дайн положил на Кети глаз, он увёз её в свой замок и сделал с ней всё, что хотел, а потом она утопилась. А сэр Дайн женился на ровне. Так говорили в Эалдоре. И теперь я даже не знаю, что хуже: окажись это правдой или ложью.

Мерлин схватился за голову.

- Я добуду эту книгу во что бы то ни стало!

14.

Он поспешил в покои спящей леди Годивы.

Замок легко открылся по одному слову чародея. Дверь не скрипнула. Только пламя факелов на миг заколебалось.

Женщина спала, уткнувшись лицом в подушку, и были видны только её разметавшиеся светлые волосы.

Мерлин на цыпочках прокрался к столу, и тут почувствовал на шее холодок стали, а маленькая ручка подтолкнула мага в спину.

- Садись. Я знала, что и ты придёшь.

- Кети? Что ты задумала?

- О, ничего особенно ужасного. Ты когда-нибудь думал, каково это – быть женщиной? Вечно второй. Да ещё в нашем забытом богами Эалдоре. Зажги свечу, Мерлин.

Юноша попытался встать, но Кети только плотнее прижала кинжал к его горлу.

- Нет, вспомни, как ты делал это… для меня…

Огонёк зажёгся в ладони Мерлина, поплыл по комнате и приземлился на фитилёк свечи, стоявшей на каминной полке.

- Вот я и удостоверилась. У тебя такие красивые глаза, Мерлин, когда ты колдуешь. Впрочем, и без этого. Их ни с чьими не спутать. А у настоящего Уилла глаза зелёные, как крыжовник.

- Чего ты хочешь, Кети?

- Не называй меня так, и я, пожалуй, буду звать тебя Уиллом, - улыбнулась женщина. – Я хочу быть первой. Первой, понимаешь? Гедрик слишком стар, а его наследник слишком молод. Камелот тоже неплохое королевство. И здесь у меня целых два шанса получить власть. Я буду твоей королевой, и нам лучше не ссориться.

- Что это за магия? – волшебник указал на раскрытую книгу, всё ещё лежавшую на столе.

- Магия? – совершенно искренне рассмеялась Кети. – Нет, это не магия. Это вера, которая не принимает твоего колдовства. Однако за нею будущее. Поэтому я просто не могла пройти мимо. И не вздумай встать на моём пути, Мерлин. Я утяну тебя на дно за собою.

- Взаимно, Кети, - вздохнул юноша.

- Вряд ли тебе поверят больше, чем мне. И сегодня ты ночуешь здесь, - сказала она не терпящим возражений тоном. – Ты же можешь принять свой истинный облик?

- Да, но…

- Кого же мне выбрать? Словно в старые добрые времена, - Кети, не убирая кинжала, прильнула к губам волшебника и поцеловала его жадно, страстно. - И постарайся, чтобы я осталась довольна, иначе придётся рассказать Пендрагонам, что по замку разгуливает их злейший враг в обличии покойника, - губы под её губами дрогнули. – Он знает? Ого, да всё ещё интереснее, чем я думала…

Под утро совершенно паникующий Мерлин ввалился в лабораторию Гаюса.

- О боги, за что, за что… Эта женщина… Тут, кажется, магия бессильна…

15.

Проведя неделю в Камелоте и смутив покой не одного рыцаря, не говоря уж о короле и принце, леди Годива удалилась ко двору Гедрика, чтобы возвратиться через месяц для дальнейшего обсуждения совместных планов двух правителей. Её встречали нетерпеливые, жадные взгляды заждавшихся мужчин.

Принц совершенно потерял голову. Он не мог подступиться к красавице из-за отца, который уже строил явные планы сватовства, и, более того, собирался отправить Артура во главе посольства просить у Гедрика руки его советницы. Утер как-то смягчился, иногда впадал в блаженную задумчивость. Однако это не мешало ему начать новую кампанию по очистке Камелота от магической скверны, что с горящим взором они обсуждали с леди Годивой, заменяя любовный лепет.

Мерлина трясло и колотило. Он смотрел, как тает Артур, как меняется Утер, и каждый день боялся быть пойманным, занимаясь магией или любовью с Кети. И самое страшное для него было то, что он её действительно любил. А она не упускала случая поиграть с тем, кто оказался в её власти.

- Ах, Мерлин, как ты жесток, - шептала она, ласкаясь к нему. – Ты не хочешь счастья мне, ты уже ненавидишь невинного ребёнка, которого я зачну от Утера, потому что он станет соперником Артуру. Тому единственному, кого ты действительно любишь…

- Нет, это совсем другое, - шепнул маг, и прикусил язык, уже практически выдав очередную тайну. – Но ты… хочешь связать свою жизнь с нелюбимым человеком… нарушаешь все заповеди своей веры… Кажется, я догадываюсь, как умер сэр Дайн.

- Лучше подумай о себе, - рассмеялась Кети. – Я не верю ни в бога, ни в чёрта, но в этой книге тьма полезных примеров. Я там и с теми, кто побеждает, не важно, как, потому что мне нужно… - тут уже она оборвала себя. – Если бы мне нужен был только Утер! Ты бы смог стать им для меня?

Мерлин задохнулся от ужаса.

- Я… не настолько хорошо знаю его, как Уилла или Артура… чтобы дать тебе представление, - пролепетал он. – Да и остальные… Я и дня не продержусь!

- Умница, отлично меня понял, - Кети рассмеялась снова. – Я не буду просить тебя об этом… сегодня. Согрей меня…

Кети сомкнула руки, твёрдые и холодные, словно лёд или камень. Особенно это чувствовалось после жарких объятий совершенно сходящего с ума Артура, которому, кажется, некуда больше было направить свою неутолённую страсть к невесте Утера, как на бедного слугу.

Отдав Кети, кажется, всё тепло своего тощего тела, словно камень замковых стен отдавал солнечное тепло к утру, в самый холодный и тёмный предрассветный час юный волшебник трясся в своей ледяной постели, порой забываясь тяжёлым сном. Потом, с трудом разлепляя веки, тащился будить Артура, думая, как не упасть где-нибудь на приёме, не сотворить заклинание у всех на виду, забывшись, или, хуже того, не лишиться лица: подобные чары требовали постоянного подкрепления.

Маг подозревал, что после свадьбы Утера жизнь Артура ломаного гроша стоить не будет. А стоит появиться наследнику, то же будет касаться и самого короля. Если бы он был уверен… Но он ни в чём не был уверен. Да ещё Фрейя слишком часто приходила на ум.

Однако времени оставалось совсем немного.

Аверсу и реверсу не возбранялось смотреть в разные стороны, оставаясь единым целым, но сейчас они противоестественно повернулись в одном направлении.

Мерлин давно сделал выбор. Сейчас он просто проклинал свою влюблённость, заставлявшую тянуть и искать невозможное - устраивающий всех выход; проклинал свою тупость, такового выхода не находя; а больше всего проклинал свою трусость, поскольку вопрос их с Артуром доверия снова был поднят, уже в связи с новой тайной.

Кажется, ничего не изменилось?

16.

Наконец Кети снова убралась восвояси. В голове юного волшебника, принца, короля, да что уж там говорить, немалой части мужского населения Камелота немного прояснилось. Хотя Мерлин от недосыпа иногда уже и сам не до конца понимал, чьи золотистые волосы скользят между его длинных пальцев, и однажды его угораздило выдохнуть в губы Артуру:

- Кети…

Хорошо ещё – не «леди Годива».

Принц потом долго над ним потешался, а сердце мага словно сжали маленькие холодные руки. Холодные. Холодные. Ну почему она всегда такая ледяная, словно…

Юноша вспомнил голубой свет луны, скользящий по сияющему от его, Мерлиновых, золотых касаний телу Кети, и при первой же возможности со всех ног бросился к Гаюсу.

В памяти старого лекаря ещё свежо было лицо Утера после того, как тот понял, что делил ложе с троллем. А тут… Мерлин плакал и бился в его руках.

- Гаюс, Гаюс, она умерла… Сэр Дайн… что же он сотворил с моей Кети, будь он трижды проклят?

- Уилл! Где носит твою задницу! – раздался в замковом дворе крик Артура.

Подавившись рыданиями, утирая покрасневшие глаза и нос рукавом, парень бросился на зов.

- Ты дрыхнешь непозволительно долго, - Артур обвёл рукой двор. – Как ты считаешь, все вот эти благородные рыцари, не считая их слуг и лошадей, обязаны ждать твою сиятельную персону?

- Но вчера…

- Как видишь, уже сегодня. И _мне_ ничто не помешало. Ты забыл об отправлении сватов к королю Гедрику?

Рыцари вовсю потешались, Артур же, напротив, отнюдь не довольный целью поездки, был зол и мрачен.

- Я… ты… Артур, будь осторожен! Эта женщина…

- Идиот! – прошипел принц, хотя по лицу юноши видел – дело серьёзно. Мерлин снова забыл, что значит слуге выдвигать обвинения господам.

«Благородные рыцари, их слуги и лошади» не остались в стороне.

- Маленький Уилл ревнует принца!

- Или заглядывается на леди?

- Тебе не рано?

- А, так вот почему ты плакал!

- И вовсе не поэтому. И я не плакал. Артур! Леди Годива…

- Леди Годива – невеста короля Утера Пендрагона. А ты катись к своей Кети…

- Разве это не одно и то же?

- Ну всё, с меня хватит, - побагровевший Артур на глазах изумлённо таращившихся на его слугу (идиота, конечно, но не настолько же!) камелотцев ухватил «Уилла» за шкирку и передал в руки ближайшего стражника. – Проводите его в колодки. Возвращусь – поговорим.

С этими словами он отвернулся, и дал сигнал к отправлению.

_Обсуждать такие вопросы на центральной площади… Мерлин, ты действительно идиот…_

Мерлин думал, что и хуже быть не может, но оказалось – может. Когда волшебник, перемазанный гнилыми фруктами и совсем на этот раз не радостный, торчал в колодках, к нему буквально подкралась Гвен.

После пропажи Морганы она редко появлялась в королевских покоях, а уж после помутнения, нашедшего на Артура, и подавно. Она потеряла госпожу, потом друга, а теперь ещё и Артур отвернулся от неё. На Гвен было просто больно смотреть.

- Уилл… Я давно хотела тебя спросить… Ты слишком похож на одного человека.

_Ах ты ж!_

Кроме Артура, Мерлина и отсутствующей Морганы смерть настоящего Уилла наблюдала ещё и Гвен!

_Вот уж прав был Артур насчёт моих умственных способностей._

- Что за дурацкая привычка знакомиться с парнями в колодках? Думаешь, не сбегут? – Мерлин попытался ободряюще улыбнуться при этом, но девушка лишь тихо ахнула и вцепилась в край колодок, чтобы не упасть.

- Ну да, ну да, кого ещё можно встретить на этом почётном месте. Лучше бы, конечно, тебе этого не знать, - Мерлин постарался одарить Гвен самым наивным взглядом синих глаз.

- Ах, вот как ты про меня думаешь! Ну всё…

Сердито шурша юбками, Гвен прошла к корзинке с гнилыми фруктами, заставляя детей потесниться, выбрала помидор покрупнее и приступила к весьма увлекательному, как выяснилось, занятию.

17.

Артур видел сон, прикорнув у костра. Он вёз отцу согласие короля Гедрика на брак леди Годивы и Утера Пендрагона. До торжественного дня оставалось всего ничего, но Утер, заранее уверенный в положительном исходе, уже отправил гонцов с приглашениями на пышные торжества и турнир, приуроченный к свадьбе. Артур же обязан был выиграть этот турнир для отца, и чувствовал себя гусем с яблоками. Он был зол всю дорогу туда, а всю дорогу обратно – ещё больше, потому что невеста отца раздавала ему авансы. А на прощанье в одном из тёмных замковых переходов просто впилась в губы юноши долгим, словно вытягивающим жизнь поцелуем.

Оставшийся на карауле принц слегка задремал, и ему снилась тёмная осенняя вода, усыпанная палыми листьями. Навстречу Артуру, вспугнув стайку водомерок, из глубины поднялось умиротворённое женское лицо. Болезненно-бледное, в обрамлении похожих на тину волос. Артур потянулся навстречу знакомым холодным губам, и тут течение принесло листок, золотой, словно… глаза Мерлина?

Вздрогнув, принц проснулся. Он бросил взгляд на мерцающие угли догоревшего костра, потом на густой, тёмный лес, и вдруг заметил невдалеке странный огонёк. Совершенно не задумываясь, Артур осторожно прокрался туда, где между резных листьев папоротника сиял и переливался необыкновенный цветок. И снова принцу пришёл на ум его нерадивый слуга. Уж тот бы точно разобрался, что это за чудо. Повинуясь то ли наитию, то ли охотничьему инстинкту, юноша накрыл цветок двумя ладонями и дёрнул. Под его руками оказалось что-то подвижное и горячее, словно уголёк костра вдруг ожил и решил сбежать. Но Артур, привычный к боли ран, не ослабил хватки. Напротив, он окончательно оторвал цветок от стебля, вернулся в лагерь и зашарил в ближайшей сумке, разыскивая что-нибудь подходящее. «Подходящим» оказался кусок грубой льняной ткани. Артур завернул в тряпицу странный цветок, сунул свёрток за пазуху и пошёл будить сэра Гевейна, чья очередь была нести караул. После чего принц вытянулся у костра, завернувшись в плащ, и снова уснул, на этот раз легко, без сновидений.

На следующее утро мысли о леди Годиве отпустили его совершенно. Зато появилось время обдумать вопрос, к которому Артур по разным причинам последний месяц не возвращался. Мерлин. Казалось, ничего не переменилось, «великий и могущественный волшебник», связанный с ним «Судьбой», был всё таким же дерзким и безалаберным, разве что магию для хозяйственных нужд использовал более открыто. Новое обличье выглядело настолько естественно, что совсем не наводило на мысль о серьёзно приложенных усилиях, а сотворить перед своим принцем что-нибудь такое эдакое Мерлин не спешил. Ссылался на нездоровье. А на какую-то Кети, оказывается, сил у него хватало. Ничего, в колодках отдохнёт, мстительно подумал Артур. И тут под сердцем кольнуло: о чём же маг хотел предупредить?

Что за опасность таила прекрасная леди?

Как Мерлин дознался? С помощью магии?

Нет, надо попросить его показать что-нибудь необыкновенное. Как будто того, что он уже видел, Артуру было недостаточно. Мерлин – волшебник. Уму непостижимо.

18.

Измученный любопытством, Артур прибыл, наконец, в Камелот. Сгорающий от любовного нетерпения Утер прямо с дороги потащил его в тронный зал для невыносимо долгой беседы. Будучи смертельно усталым, принц не заметил, что впервые за много дней, обсуждая детали будущего брака, ему не хотелось сокрушить всё вокруг или вцепиться отцу в горло.

Возвратившись в свои покои, он прямо в запылённой одежде и грязных сапогах рухнул на неразобранную постель и проныл:

- Мер… Уилл! Раздень меня…

Реакции не последовало.

- Эй, кто там!

Вошёл один из стражников.

- Где это безобразное подобие слуги?

- Он… гм… эм… нездоров, - ухмыльнувшись, сказал стражник.

- А… значит, ничего страшного… - пробормотал Артур, уже проваливаясь в сон.

Как ни странно, последние два дня в седле совершенно его доконали. Он вымотался, будто пробыл в походе по крайней мере месяц. И на следующий день дал себе волю отсыпаться почти до полудня: предстояли нелёгкие две недели подготовки к свадьбе отца. Беготня. Тренировки перед турниром. Накопившиеся за без малого две недели отсутствия обязанности. К тому же крестьяне начали сбор урожая, и, как назло, именно в это время у них ежегодно начинались всяческие напасти.

Утро было чудесным. Довольный собой и миром Артур благодушно подумал про Мерлина: «Пусть отдохнёт ещё чуток», - и отправился к рыцарям. Потом к Утеру. Потом разобрал часть накопившихся тяжб. Выслушал доклад о ходе уборочной страды. На юге объявились странные насекомые вроде кузнечиков, поедающие всё на своём пути. На востоке ждали дождей и просили прислать солдат в помощь крестьянам.

_Интересно, может ли магия убирать хлеба? Может ли прогнать кузнечиков? Или наслать их? У Гаюса был порошок от блох, может ли он отравить подобных тварей?_

Ближе к вечеру, захватив по дороге свёрток с огненным цветком, Артур побрёл к лекарю, имея, по крайней мере, три вопроса.

Принц радостно поприветствовал старика, выглядевшего, впрочем, как всегда, озабоченным. Начал издалека – про виды на урожай, порошок от блох и кузнечиков, которые, оказывается, назывались «саранча» и могли без преувеличений быть такими, как их описывали крестьяне.

- Правда уйдут? А зерно будет после этого годно для пищи? – Артур перевел взгляд с кивающего Гаюса в окно и спросил, как бы между делом: - А как там наш больной?

Старый учёный издал показавшийся принцу гневным вздох, молча поднялся и проследовал в комнату Мерлина, как бы приглашая за собой.

В полутьме Артур не сразу сообразил, что у лежащего _чёрные_ волосы. Юный волшебник метался в жару и шептал, хотя тело его горело:

- Вода глубока… холодно… холодно… помоги мне, Артур! – протягивая руки, словно утопающий.

- Что с ним?

- А то вы не видите.

- Кто это сделал?

- Королевский палач, разумеется, - Гаюс глядел на принца строго, не положено строго для подданного.

- Мне ничего не сказали, - ошеломлённо сказал Артур.

- На него донесли свои же, - Гаюс продолжал сверлить принца взглядом. – Они недолюбливают новичка. Многие – потому что жалеют о Мерлине… Непочтительные речи о леди Годиве, разговор с Утером, который окончательно сбил парня с толку. Тридцать плетей.

Спина волшебника представляла собой сплошную рану.

- Но это не самое страшное. Магия утекает из него, словно другую, незаживающую рану нанесли душе.

Тут Артур заметил, что некоторые предметы в комнате ведут себя странно: подпрыгивают и приплясывают, словно им не стоится на месте.

- Это выходит само собой, - кивнул на шевельнувшуюся стопку книг в углу Гаюс.

- Артур, помоги, - не приходя в себя, шептал Мерлин.

Побелевшие пальцы одной руки вцепились в подушку, другая, вытянутая вперёд, шарила в воздухе, словно ища опоры, и принц дал ей ухватиться за свою. Спустя минуту их руки сцепились намертво.

…Река была чёрной в сумерках и действительно холодной. Стремительный поток пытался вырвать кричащего Мерлина из мокрого, скользкого захвата. Другой рукой Артур держался уверенно за ветку, склонённую над водой. Только вдруг в глубине что-то пробудилось, вода забурлила, и обоих неудержимо потянуло вниз. Принц из последних сил вцепился в ветку, но та стала ужасно горячей. Золотое пламя пробежало по ней, охватило вначале Артура, потом, после минутного сражения с водой, и Мерлина. Стало нестерпимо светло и жарко. И всё исчезло.

Поздней ночью, когда, наконец, жар у Мерлина спал, и юный маг уснул спокойно, Артур и Гаюс переговаривались шёпотом в темноте, словно опасаясь что-то спугнуть.

- Чем не угодила ему леди Годива?

- Мне известно не больше вашего, Ваше Высочество. Мерлин так пока ничего и не успел рассказать. Нам остаётся лишь надеяться, что он придёт в себя раньше, чем разразится беда…

Цветок напрочь вылетел у испуганного Артура из головы. Придя к себе, но сбросил рубашку на пол, свёрток вывалился и от случайного движения ноги закатился под широкую кровать.

19.

Всего четыре дня спустя посреди кипящего предсвадебной суетой дворца натолкнувшись на бегущего с каким-то поручением слугу Артура, который едва не сбил его с ног, Утер Пендрагон ухватил парня за шиворот.

- Что-то ты быстро встал на ноги, - подозрительно сказал он.

- На мне всё, как на собаке заживает. К тому же господин Гаюс попробовал на мне новый состав. Сказал, если получится, будет рыцарей лечить.

- Да, на таких, как ты, только зелья испытывать, - Утер отвернулся. Стражники бесцеремонно отпихнули «Уилла» с дороги.

- Рад служить Камелоту! – прокричал тот вслед королю и побежал дальше.

Днём Мерлин по большей части трудился, не покладая рук, вместе с остальными замковыми слугами, готовясь к торжествам. Артур как-то вдруг подуспокоился, и загонял его до одури только на тренировочном поле. А надо было ещё подробно изучить вопрос, что же такое из себя теперь представляла Кети. Принц наседал с вопросами, но волшебник и сам пока не знал ответа. Под утро, когда глаза уже слипались, а стоило их закрыть, как вокруг начинали плясать огненные буквы, он засыпал прямо лицом в книге.

Тем временем во дворец съезжались гости. Короли, дамы, рыцари, капризные и требующие внимания. Местные слуги сбивались с ног, чужие шастали везде, и надо было ухитриться, чтобы никто не обиделся, не начал сводить старые счёты, не набедокурил… Стражники, замученные жарой и усилением караулов, завидовали сослуживцам, высланным на поля. Целая армия мастеров трудилась круглые сутки, подновляя ристалище, сооружая арки и помосты, расставляя праздничные шатры.

Народ радовался празднику, ждал бесплатного угощения и подарков. Когда прибыла невеста, ради которой в дорогу отправился даже престарелый король Гедрик, люди встречали её рукоплесканиями, восторженными криками, бросали цветы под ноги коням.

Мерлин тоже изображал причастность к общей радости, хотя на душе у него лежал тяжкий камень.

Утер поспешил навстречу леди Годиве. Артур стоял тут же. И верный слуга за его плечом. От волшебника не укрылось, что девушка одарила ободряющей улыбкой обоих Пендрагонов, и несколько напряглась, не заметив привычного раздора между отцом и сыном. Она бросила на Мерлина косой взгляд, не суливший ничего хорошего, а он изобразил самый невинный взор и самую глупую улыбку из своего арсенала. Я, мол, тут вовсе ни при чём. В общем-то так оно и было, а что «при чём», очень хотелось бы выяснить.

До свадьбы оставалось меньше недели. Через три дня начинался турнир. Через три безумных дня и три злосчастные ночи.

Первою же из этих ночей Кети затребовала Мерлина к себе. И набросилась на него с такой жадностью, что волшебник невольно спросил:

- Ты что, жизнь мою отнять хочешь?

- Нет, - улыбнулась она в лунном свете. – Не твою. Поверь, этот человек заслуживает гораздо худшего, чем просто смерть.

- Но Артур…

- Не знаю, что ты сотворил, пока меня не было, - горячо шептала Кети между поцелуями. – Но своей любовью ты подписал ему смертный приговор. О нет, моя цель не Камелот, Пендрагоны лишь проходные фигуры, и вполне могли бы остаться в живых. Всё обман, Мерлин, власть нужна мне только ради мести. Я отдам за месть столько жизней, сколько потребуется, и не боюсь смерти.

- Неужели во второй раз умирать не страшно?

Её глаза вспыхнули.

- Не думаю, что будет хуже, чем в первый, тем более, что я так хотела сама. Хотелось бы стереть всё из памяти, но легче, наверно, стереть с земли замок сэра Дайна со всеми его проклятыми обитателями.

- Бедная моя Кети, - девушка увидела, что в глазах мага блеснули слёзы. – Что они с тобой сделали! Пожалуйста, ты ведь можешь просто жить…

Мерлин провёл по её щеке, чувствуя, как теплеет нежная кожа. Для него в этот раз почему-то всё было по-другому. Голова, что ли, была яснее? Просто осталась любовь - и никакого колдовского наваждения.

- Нет, я не могу пойти против своей нынешней природы.

- Но почему ты открылась мне?

- Потому что папоротник отцвёл.

Маг хотел спросить ещё что-то, но Кети приложила палец к его губам, призывая к молчанию. А другая маленькая ручка продолжала путешествовать по телу юноши.

- Совсем мало времени, совсем… Не хотелось бы, чтобы сэр Велинор умер без моей помощи. Всё обман, всё… Он зарезал собственного брата… взбунтовался против Гедрика, но не нашёл своей смерти. Гедрик стар, а Камелот ближе к Загорью, правда, Мерлин?

- Кети, ещё не поздно отказаться. Ты можешь просто остаться со мной.

Девушка вдруг переменилась в лице и врезала ему по щеке.

- Ты говоришь это, даже сняв чары? Даже зная, кто я? Пожертвуешь собой ради господина? А ради чего? Что они сделают _с тобой_? Костёр, Мерлин, - это очень больно. Нет, уходи, - сказала она внезапно, отталкивая волшебника. – Мне не нужна твоя любовь, одержимый – неуправляем. Ты погубишь меня так же, как погубил Артура.

20.

Мерлин чувствовал, что сходит с ума. Его преследовали кошмары. За следующие две ночи он видел десяток смертей Артура. Королевские гости сыпали в кубки яд. Рыцари на турнире вонзали в принца мечи и копья. Отец и сын бились в тронном зале, а довольная Кети ждала, кто же выйдет победителем…

_Костёр, Кети, - это очень больно. Идти против судьбы – ещё больнее. _

Папоротник действительно отцвёл. И в ближайший год с леди Годивой было не справиться. Потому что, утопившись в определённый день, Кети вышла из тёмных вод ундиной, духом стихии, не волшебницей, не магическим существом, но частью природы, управляющей движением мира. Надо было ждать либо цветов папоротника, лишающих ундину власти над их носителем, либо зачатия наследника, лишающего ундину бессмертия, превращающего её в обыкновенную женщину. Обыкновенную женщину, ждущую ребёнка. На которую пришлось бы поднять руку. Потому, что она желала смерти Артуру, желала подменить его этим нерождённым ещё, несуществующим, невинным… Потому, что леди Годива – это война с Гедриком. И ещё много смертей. У Мерлина голова шла кругом.

Позже он объяснял свои поступки временным помешательством.

На ум волшебнику пришла идея спрятать Артура, пока в замке не поубавится народу и не станет легче следить за порядком. Или не найдётся цветок папоротника у более удачливых искателей. Пусть даже Гаюс говорит, что его надо сорвать лично и такую редкость никто не отдаст. Может быть, придумается ещё что-нибудь. А пока что Артур пересидит у надёжного… в надёжном месте. Артура он, естественно, не стал спрашивать. Заперся с ним в спальне, навёл на принца сонное заклятие, взял в руки привычную склянку с водой и тихо позвал:

- Килгара! Эй, Килгара!

- Судьба вновь сулит нам встречу, маленький волшебник!

В склянке появилась знакомая морда на фоне незнакомых камней. «Вспомнил, как припёрло. А ещё убить меня хотел», - явно читалось в глаза древнего ящера.

Мерлин рванулся ему навстречу, и по мановению ока перенёсся вместе с Артуром в какую-то заваленную золотым хламом пещерку.

- Приветствую величайшего короля всех времён! – громыхнул дракон.

- Тише, разбудишь. Я прошу тебя позаботиться о нём, - продолжил волшебник, переходя на Истинную Речь.

- Да, повелитель, - дракон склонил голову.

- Эй, а это что такое?

Только что Мерлин заметил посередине обвального зала, прямо под брюхом дракона, аккуратную кладку похожих на гигантские голыши яиц.

- Ты не знаешь, как размножаются драконы? – рассмеялся Килгара.

- Ну, мы, вообще-то кур держали, уток… а что? Стало быть, есть ещё один… или одна? Нечего на меня так смотреть, скажешь ещё, что кроме злосчастного Мерлина к тебе никто не наведывался последние двадцать лет?

- Мне это не нужно, - гордо произнёс дракон. – И мы в неволе не размножаемся. Спроси у Гаюса, что такое партеногенез. И пришли своей второй половинке тёплые вещи, не то…

- Нам придётся осваивать партеногенез, понял-понял!

Так вот и получилось, что вечером последнего перед турниром дня Гвиневру, спешившую вдоль полутёмного коридора, схватил за руку принц Артур, и, тараща подозрительно синие глаза, жарко зашептал:

- Гвен! Мне позарез необходима твоя помощь!

21.

Мерлин радовался, что за пару лет относительно хорошо выучил распорядок дня, вкусы, манеры и много всего прочего, характеризующего Артура. Во многих делах (это относилось и к теории боя, с практикой было похуже), маг мог даже дать принцу фору, и практически не боялся быть пойманным. Он стоял посреди арены, чувствуя себя немного непривычно _внутри_ столь знакомого _снаружи_ тела: чуть ниже, значительно шире в плечах. Латы и оружие пришлось сделать немного легче и крепче при помощи магии. В качестве оруженосца сегодня была Гвен.

Довольный Утер открыл турнир, завершив речь обычным предложением воинам победить вечного чемпиона, принца Артура. И шепнул:

- Ты должен выиграть – ради меня и Камелота!

- Да, Ваше Величество, если раньше не превращусь в жаркое к свадебному столу, - это был намёк на жару, невыносимую уже в десятом часу утра. Мерлин всегда шутил, когда нервничал, а сейчас было из-за чего. Любовь и совсем немножко магии, напомнил он себе, салютуя публике. А цвет глаз под шлемом не видно.

Король Утер подозрительно посмотрел на сына. Неужели ревность повредила его умственные способности?

Как оказалось, не только умственные. Сын двигался и сражался как-то странно, используя совсем непривычные приёмы, выигрывал на грани поражения.

Зато Артур вдруг обрёл дар навлекать на прочих участников разные мелкие неприятности вроде лопнувшей подпруги, захромавшей лошади или, того хуже, меча, всё время вылетающего из рук, словно намыленный.

Публика, жадная до крови, была несколько разочарована. Вместо трагедии ей подсунули фарс.

Сомнения Утера вновь всколыхнулись вечером, на приёме, когда фаворит самого странного в истории Камелота турнира оказался окружён не грубоватыми молодыми рыцарями, а стайкой восторженно щебечущих дам, которых поражал юмором, изяществом и обходительностью. Король пытался поговорить с сыном прямо, однако ему постоянно что-то мешало: то политическая беседа, то навязчивые гости, то некстати расплескавшееся на одежду вино.

На второй день турнира, когда подозрение окрепло, Утер подослал одного из доверенных слуг в шатёр Артура. Тот, вернувшись, сообщил, что принцу прислуживает дочь кузнеца Тома, а Уилфреду, со слов Артура, якобы стало хуже, и новая мазь Гаюса рыцарям вряд ли подойдёт. Но, выходя из шатра, слуга столкнулся с озабоченным Гаюсом. Тот пришёл спросить принца о судьбе его слуги, по совместительству и старой памяти помогавшего лекарю. Парень пропал два дня назад, и привязавшийся к нему старик боялся, что невоздержанного на язык помощника снова схватили. И – видимо, снова по привычке, - Гаюс, обмолвившись, назвал Уилла Мерлином.

Подозрения короля оформились в страшную уверенность. Магия и предательство вновь проникли во дворец. Утер понимал, что у волшебника могут быть ещё сообщники, кроме этих двоих, что голыми руками его не взять, и приказал самым доверенным слугам ждать сигнала.

Удобный момент наступил, когда «принц», видимо, подуставший, пропустил удар, и тяжёлое копьё выбило его из седла. Оглушённого воина понесли не в шатёр, а сразу в сторону замка. На плечи Гаюса и Гвен легли тяжёлые руки стражников.

Основная часть шайки была накрыта.

22.

Мерлин пришёл в себя и застонал в бессильной ярости, увидев до боли знакомые стены зачарованной камеры и зачарованные цепи. Всё было не так. Скосив глаза, юноша увидел кончик собственного, родного уха. Одежда принца болталась на тощем теле волшебника, словно на вешалке, и была она мокрой, поскольку на кого-то минуту назад вылили ведро ледяной воды. В голове всё ещё звенело от удара о землю.

_Кажется, Кети позвала меня по имени. Так же, как Мордред или Килгара. Я отвлёкся всего на миг._

- …расскажешь, где Артур, и объяснишь вот это, найденное в его комнате, - Утер потряс перед лицом Мерлина запылённой тряпкой, с трудом опознанной как давно потерянный платок, из которого высыпался какой-то крошащийся сухоцвет.

_Папоротник отцвёл…_

В чьих же руках он обретал силу? Мерлин вспомнил события последних дней и понял, что человек этот слишком далеко. Под надёжной охраной, которая не должна его выпустить.

_Интересно, дадут ли мне на этот раз последнее слово? Доживу ли я до него?_

_Костёр – это очень больно. _

…_Не больнее всего остального._

Вечером в камере появилась Кети со своей таинственной книгой в руках.

- Мой долг повелевает мне спасти эту заблудшую душу, - сказала она Утеру. – Возможно, беседа о Боге прольёт в неё свет раскаяния, и предатель станет сговорчивее.

Король был готов на всё ради сына. И он не мог перечить своей невесте.

Кети отослала палачей и стражников. Первым делом подошла к дымящейся жаровне и бросила в неё подобранный с полу цветок. Тот мгновенно сгорел, вспыхнув, как обыкновенный пучок соломы.

Мерлин подумал, что с некоторых пор смотреть на огонь ему не нравится.

- Мееерлин, - протянула девушка, прикасаясь к его разбитым губам, - да на тебе живого места нет. Из-за твоей глупости, Мееерлин, разразился жуткий скандал. Гости грызутся. Свадьба отложена до возвращения принца. Не будь идиотом, верни его. Если что-то пойдёт не так, я своими руками вырву тебе сердце.

_Вот и вся любовь._

- Кети, - глаза волшебника стали совершенно шальными, - неужели ты думаешь, что без Артура мне будет легче, чем без сердца?

- Подумай хорошенько, - сказала Кети, скользя руками по его израненному телу, и маг уже сам не осознавал, от чего дрожит: от боли, желания или осознания того ужасного факта, что пальцы, перемазанные в его крови, - тёплые. – Мне тоже будет нелегко без тебя, Мерлин.

Она со вздохом протянула руки туда, где маг хотел бы их почувствовать, но никак не ожидал в этой ситуации. Склонилась ближе, раскрыла жадные губы и обожгла горячим шёпотом нежную кожу там, где всё уже тянулось ей навстречу:

- Каждый раз может быть последним, Мерлин. Но ты же скажешь мне, где Артур? Где?

Всё вокруг плыло в тумане желания и боли.

- Что ты делаешь? Стой… нет… не останавливайся…

- Где… где он…

- Он… он у… Нет… да… нет…

- Я ничего ему не сделаю… я просто останусь с тобой… Только скажи.

- Как только мы выберемся отсюда…

- Папоротник отцвёл, - сказала вдруг Кети, на миг отстраняясь. – Он не придёт. Пора прощаться, Мерлин. Я и вправду любила тебя…

Когда палачи вернулись, волшебник спал, прямо так, вися прикованный к стене.

23.

- Мерлин, перестань ёрзать… Опять блох подцепил?

Артур проснулся и огляделся. То, что было вокруг, походило на его спальню примерно так же, как тот, к чьему тёплому боку он прижимался во сне, на Мерлина. Огромный дракон пригнул голову и распахнул крылья, словно галантно раскланиваясь. Его золотые глаза были довольно прищурены, а приоткрывшаяся в полуулыбке пасть предъявляла сто тридцать два похожих на кинжалы зуба.

- Слава величайшему королю всех времён, - промурлыкал ящер. – Я Килгара.

- Здравствуй, Килгара, - осторожно сказал Артур, понимая, что ноги его запутались в одеялах, а меча под рукой явно нет. – Чем обязан? А где Мерлин?

- Судьба твоего грядущего в опасности, будущий король Альбиона, и только ты способен защитить её! Мерлину не жить без тебя, но и ты в одиночку останешься королём без королевства.

- Ты не мстишь мне за прошлое? – удивился Артур.

- Тебя охраняет слово последнего повелителя драконов, - Килгара потряс головой, словно лошадь. – Однако смерть приближается к нему, и скоро я вновь буду свободен.

- Можешь ли ты доставить меня в Камелот? – спросил юноша.

- С одной стороны, Мерлин запретил мне приближаться к Камелоту под страхом смерти. С другой, не думаю, что сейчас он на что-то такое способен, - дракон почесал когтем нос. – Тем более, он приказал позаботиться о тебе. Обязывает ли это держать тебя непременно здесь? Могу ли я в любой момент решить, что заботился о тебе достаточно долго? Ведь ограничения по месту и времени…

- Хватит! – рявкнул Артур, у которого тоже словно зачесалось в голове от такого хода мысли. – Сколько времени я проспал?

- Около суток.

- Сколько времени добираться отсюда до Камелота?

- Пешком недели две, верхом… впрочем, лошади у тебя нет, - вопросительно взглянул Килгара.

- У меня есть ты.

Дракон недовольно фыркнул.

- Полдня лёту. Если удержишься.

- А нельзя как-нибудь побыстрее? Раз – и всё?

- Нельзя, – отрезал дракон и вроде бы как-то смутился.

- А почему?

- Моя магия ослаблена после… после… гнездования, - чешуя дракона приняла какой-то странный оттенок.

- Эээ… - пробормотал Артур, колупнув ногтем один из странных круглых камней. – А им, значит, ещё никто ничего не приказывал? И скоро?

- Их судьба тоже решается сейчас, юный Пендрагон.

- А ты не врёшь?

- Мы родились раньше лжи, - почти продекламировал Килгара.

- Итак, на Камелот! – Артур выпростался из одеял и вскочил на ноги. – Или… придётся позавтракать королевской яичницей.

- Ты ничего не забыл? – воровато закапывая кладку в золото и драгоценности, спросил дракон. – Посмотри-ка вон там.

В углу пещеры валялись какие-то скелеты в доспехах.

- М-Е-Ч, - громким шёпотом сказал дракон, делая большие глаза.

24.

Кажется, он сказал это вслух.

Нет, определённо, потому что подмастерья засмеялись, а старший палач пробасил:

- С тобой приятно иметь дело, мальчик!

Когда они повернули мага лицом к стене, врезавшись всеми свежими ранами в шершавый камень, он подумал: словно хозяйка переворачивает кусок мяса, чтобы прожарить равномерно. И, кажется, сказал что-то похожее вслух. Вырвалось. Но не узнал своего голоса.

А голос надо было поберечь. Для последнего слова.

- Ты будешь умолять о сожжении! – кажется, это был Утер. – Опять этот бред о судьбе и спасении Камелота?

_Скорее всего, он прав. Ни один костёр не горит так долго._

_Кажется, здесь была Гвен? Откуда бы ей здесь взяться?_

- И он должен жить, пока мы не найдём принца, вдруг придётся снимать какое-то особенное проклятие.

_Снять… проклятие?_

Мерлин почему-то попытался уцепиться за эту мысль. Она разгоняла красный туман. Она была нежно-золотой…

- Аааа!

Постоянная тупая, ноющая боль выматывала, но как только сознание погружалось в болезненный полубред, появлялись вода, огонь, металл, и волшебник с криком бился всем телом о камни, невольно стараясь уйти от удара.

_Магия – во всём. Боль – проклятье. Любовь – благословение._

- Увваааа! – мысль снова ускользает.

Перед глазами всё плывёт. Смотреть вокруг страшно, приближение неизвестной опасности пугает не меньше.

- С тобой приятно иметь дело, - звучит как-то слишком близко, прямо над ухом. – Твой голос прекрасен, когда ты кричишь. Запах твоей крови сводит с ума. Это магия просочилась сквозь стены?

_Магия всегда была здесь. Её не отнять. Она внутри._

Пальцы палача сами как клещи. Он сжимает до синяков, входит грубо, налегает на спину и прижимает к стене. Выжимая боль, выжимая крик.

_Боль – проклятье. Проклятье можно снять._

Пленник вдруг засмеялся вперемешку со слезами, приводя мучителей в ужас. Лёгкая золотая дымка окутала его тело, смывая самые следы ран. Создатели зачарованных подвалов сами себя перехитрили. Здесь магия не могла создавать нечто, но могла отводить чёрное колдовство, снимать проклятия. Лечить. Освобождать.

Не дожидаясь, пока великий и ужасный Мерлин разорвёт цепи, люди разбежались, перевернув в спешке жаровню, и гнилая солома в углу затлела, наполняя помещение едким дымом.

А вот цепи разорвать он как раз не мог. В одиночку.

Поэтому появление Артура было как нельзя кстати. Даже рассерженного и очень недовольного им Артура.

- Мерлин, где ты? – раздался крик из коридора.

Он не найдёт меня в таком дыму, с ужасом подумал Мерлин. Золотая волна выгнала дым из лёгких, прокатилась по горлу, возвращая голос.

- Артур, сюда!

Удар мечом и заклинание. Замок вздрогнул до основания. Раз. Ещё раз. Магические цепи упали. Камера больше не была зачарованной. Снимая заклятие с цепей, на этот раз магическую отдачу Мерлин перевёл на заклятие стен. Будто бы столкнулись две огненных бури, будто бы сотня шаровых молний разом взорвалась в тесном подвале.. Маг и его спаситель рисковали быть погребёнными под грудой камней, но подвалы, вырубленные в древней скале, устояли.

- Где Килгара? Что происходит наверху? Как ты объяснишь всё отцу? – посыпались вопросы на Артура, который почти тащил путающегося в собственных ногах волшебника на поверхность.

25.

Артур был очень недоволен. Полёт на драконе оказался чем-то неописуемым. Неописуемо гадким. Едва поднявшись повыше и залюбовавшись открывшимся видом, принц сорвался со скользкой, покрытой гладкой чешуёй, шеи дракона, и всё остальное время провёл, болтаясь в поймавших его на лету лапах Килгары. Словно мышь в когтях ястреба. Лицо горело от ветра, а ещё саднило в горле и ныло в ушах. Рассмотреть что-либо внизу не представлялось возможным. Артура совершенно укачало, и, оказавшись на земле, он не сразу смог подняться на ноги, унять головокружение и сообразить, где находится.

- Здесь ты в безопасности, - ухмыльнулся Килгара, крылом не давая юноше сверзиться с замковой стены, когда того в очередной раз качнуло, - а мне, наверно, пора. Кажется, твоему ненаглядному Мерлину уже лучше.

- Постой! Эта женщина… леди Годива, кто она такая? – с трудом сглотнув, просипел Артур.

- Просто несчастная женщина, - донеслось с высоты. – Поспеши на помощь своей судьбе, будущий король!

И вот он выволок Мерлина, щурящего отвыкшие от света глаза, на воздух, щедро награждая руганью и тумаками.

- Послы перегрызлись и разъезжаются, война на носу, а отец отправляется на прогулку по берегу озера с этой… с этой… шпионкой! – ни с того, ни с сего осенило Артура. – Они хотят отобрать у меня Камелот, так ведь, Мерлин? Это ты хотел сказать, да?

- Я хотел сказать, что неплохо бы штаны…

- Штаны? Почему я тебя обнаруживаю каждый раз без штанов? – возмущению Артура не было предела. – Постой-ка, великий и ужасный Мерлин не может справиться с обычными штанами?

- Время идёт! – раздалось откуда-то сверху.

Волшебник, заворачивающийся в плащ Артура, поднял голову и встретился со смеющимся взглядом Килгары, правда, дракон изо всех сил пытался напустить на себя торжественно-мистический вид. Мерлин только глянул на него налившимися золотом глазами, как ящер опустился и подставил холку, приглашая садиться.

- Нет! – заорал Артур.- Ни за что больше!

- Держись за меня, просто держись за меня, - запрыгивая наверх, бросил Мерлин.

- Раскомандовался, - шипел ему в затылок принц, пока дракон кружил, высматривая внизу две маленькие фигурки всадников. – Ты меня усыпил! Ты занял моё место! Оставил беззащитного, сонного наедине с драконом. Не считая колдовства, каждого из этих поступков хватит на пару казней. Должна быть очень веская причина, чтобы Утер хотя бы заменил их вечным заточением!

- А ты, - прокричал, стараясь пересилить шум ветра, маг, - ты-то веришь, что всё это ради тебя?

- Да, - хмуря брови, в самое ухо пробормотал Артур, прижимаясь ближе, - и только поэтому у меня бы ты отделался колодками.

Такой полёт нравился принцу значительно больше, чем болтание в драконьих когтях. Мерное покачивание отливающей золотом спины будто бы гигантской лошади, огромное небо вокруг, открытая, беззащитная земля внизу и тёплый Мерлин под руками.

Маг понял, что Артур понемногу утихомиривается, и успокоено засмеялся.

- А пока бы ты стоял в них, - его ухо снова обожгло жаркое дыхание, - я бы…

И дальше пошло такое, от чего даже привычный волшебник чуть не свалился со спины Килгары.

Хорошо, что дракон увидал, наконец, короля и его невесту, и, заложив крутой вираж, резко начал снижаться. Парочка ехала, не торопясь, приближаясь к крутому берегу озера. И… они целовались прямо в сёдлах. Артур гневно завопил от неожиданности.

В это время лошади заметили дракона, беспорядочно заметались и понесли. Конь Утера рванулся правее, унося седока к чаще, и Артур приказал дракону:

- За ним!

Килгара помедлил, оглянувшись на Мерлина, и тот, тоже помедлив, кивнул. В минуту они оказались над бешено рвущимся напролом через кусты животным, взгляд золотых глаз подхватил повисшего на стременах после столкновения с какой-то веткой короля и бережно опустил на траву.

- Теперь за ней! Погоди! Нельзя оставлять его здесь! – крикнул Артур. – Возможно, её вооружённые сообщники рядом!

Волшебник лишь пожал плечами, и золотистое свечение окутало тело короля, поднимая его на драконью спину. Килгара сердито зарычал, но стерпел присутствие своего давнего врага, и повернул назад, к прогалине на берегу озера.

26.

Кети каким-то чудесным образом вновь подчинила себе взбесившуюся лошадь.

Девушка во всю прыть гнала коня по берегу ручья, тёкшего в середине ложбины. Мерлин бросил дракона наперерез, животное фыркнуло, чуть не сбросив всадницу, и та заставила его резко развернуться.

Дракон выпустил из ноздрей струю горячего пара, как бы напоминая: не пытайся укрыться под навесом листвы, в лесу ты потеряешь скорость, а я умею дышать огнём. И она бросилась к воде. Не для того, чтобы спастись от огня, наверняка прибрежные воды вскипели бы от дыхания Килгары. Когда Мерлин понял, всё у него внутри оборвалось. Лошадь на полном скаку неслась к обрыву, где ручей срывался со скалы в озеро узким водопадом.

- Нет! – что есть мочи закричал волшебник. – Кети! Не смей!

_Неужели во второй раз умирать не страшно?_

Кети только засмеялась, обернув к ним лицо.

- Вода не сделает мне зла, Мерлин!

- Огонь! – проорал Артур прямо магу в ухо. – Убей её, или отрежь ей путь огнём!

Но Мерлин почему-то медлил. Он, словно не видя и не слыша принца, попытавшегося отцепить одну руку и метнуть во врага меч, пустил дракона в крутой вираж, прокричав несколько непонятных слов, отнесённых в сторону ветром.

Артур понял. Слишком низко дракон лететь не мог, а опустившись на землю, потерял бы преимущество в скорости. Мерлин почему-то хотел не уничтожить, но изловить беглянку. Они с Килгарой, похоже, собирались разогнаться, чтобы, проскользив на крыльях над лошадью, дракон мог подхватить леди Годиву. Но на первом круге это не удалось, поскольку отчаянным рывком девушка бросила коня в сторону. А повторить манёвр до конца они просто не успели. Взмыленная лошадь вылетела на край обрыва, всадница пришпорила её и стрелой взмыла в воздух – на миг, чтобы рухнуть вниз. Они были довольно далеко, но Мерлин выбросил вперёд руку с криком:

- Fallay!

И окончательно выдохся.

Дракон прянул, словно испуганная лошадь.

Магия, удерживавшая людей на его спине, исчезла, и он с трудом ухитрился притормозить лапами, а кожистыми крыльями слегка смягчить паденье всадников.

Когда всё перед глазами перестало вертеться, Артур увидел яркое красное пятно. Потом очертания стали яснее, и стало понятно, что это Мерлин, пошатываясь, бредёт к обрыву.

- Что… что?

- …у нас будет вторая Нимуэй?...

То, что юный волшебник увидел там, под скалой, заставило его в отчаянье опуститься на колени, закрыв руками лицо. Артур наконец смог подняться, подойти и встать рядом. Прибрежная вода потемнела. Среди торчащих из воды камней лежали два тела, и лёгкие волны качали кажущиеся розовыми волосы и подол платья леди Годивы.

- Мерлин, идём. Надо возвращаться. Отец… ему надо…Мерлин, не плачь, ну что ты каждый раз, в самом деле?

Они изловили возвратившуюся лошадь Утера, погрузили на неё кое-как бесчувственного короля. Отпустили бесполезного теперь дракона. И медленно потащились в город. Мерлин, словно неживой, брёл туда, где ему уже дважды готовили костёр, вспоминая слова Килгары:

- Это не конец, это начало…

27.

Стражники втолкнули в зал связанного Мерлина и поставили перед троном на колени.

Артур по-хозяйски расположился на отцовском троне. На время болезни Утера все королевские обязанности перешли к нему. Уже почти неделю Артур практически управлял Камелотом.

Пришлось тяжеловато. Соседи, особенно бывшие в гостях, разом вспомнили все старые распри, территориальные претензии, и некоторые даже оскорблялись результатами неудачного турнира. Гедрик вообще был готов объявить войну с минуты на минуту, если извинения Артура окажутся неудовлетворительными. Внутренние враги – недовольные, разбойники, маги, - тоже зашевелились. Всё, что двадцать лет копилось под спудом, словно выплеснулось разом. Королевство забурлило. Даже придворные, всю жизнь знавшие Артура, пытались воспользоваться ситуацией, чтобы ухватить свой кусок пирога в неминуемой, казалось бы, делёжке после возможной смерти Утера. В лесах около столицы появилась очередная магическая тварь. И, как назло, сбор урожая, от которого зависело, как много народу переживёт зиму, никто не отменял.

- Оставьте нас, - приказал Артур.

- Но он…

- Оставьте нас.

-…Как ты, Мерлин?

- Грех жаловаться. У меня самая светлая камера, самая свежая солома, и стражники не успевают съедать всё, что ты мне посылаешь, - Мерлин поднялся с колен и уселся на подлокотник трона.

- Я ещё не король, и не могу отменить запрета на магию. Я приостановил следствие по твоему делу, но если сейчас выпущу тебя, королевский совет сожрёт меня с потрохами и узурпирует власть. Все последние события со стороны выглядят достаточно странно и…

Когда они возвращались в Камелот с озера, вымотанный Мерлин упал чуть ли не на руки рыцарям из отряда, спешившего на помощь королю. Только присутствие Артура спасло волшебника от немедленной расправы. Очнувшись в камере, юноша запаниковал, но увидел склонённое над собою озабоченное лицо Гаюса.

- Тихо, тихо, мой мальчик. Ты как?

- Где Артур?

- С ним всё в порядке. Так как ты?

- Ооох, меня словно под мельничным колесом протащили.

- Гвен сказала мне…

- Что с ней?

- Мы под домашним арестом, она живёт в твоей конуре…

- …и там наконец-то порядок, - приятно было представить, как Гвен хозяйничает в его комнате, напевает, ставит на окно цветы. Пару лет назад юноша всерьёз подумывал об этом, но слишком многое с тех пор изменилось. И слишком многие.

- Да, но вот ты…

- …если бы ты не сбежал тогда на глазах у всего Камелота!

- О да, - закивал Мерлин, - сейчас у тебя было бы одной проблемой меньше.

- Идиот! Почему бы тебе сейчас не улизнуть, воспользовавшись магией?

- Я берегу силы для неизбежной и скорой войны с Гедриком, - вздохнул Мерлин. – Сам видишь, что вокруг творится. Кто-то же должен прикрывать твою королевскую задницу?

- Да-да-да! – ухмыльнулся Артур, на которого даже дракон не произвёл должного впечатления, настолько принц привык ко всеобщему послушанию. – Вся хозяйственная утварь Камелота строем двинется на врага.

- А что? Это идея. Посадим рыцарей на мётлы, а самобойные ухваты поддержат их с флангов…

- Мерлин! Ты ничего не хочешь мне сказать?

- Да я и не молчу вроде?

- Может быть ты, в конце концов, просветишь меня, Мерлин, что же происходит? Я должен как-то объясниться с королем Гедриком,

- Она ундина, - отводя глаза, тихо сказал Мерлин. – Я постараюсь вытащить короля, но у меня пока мало сил. Мы с тобой моложе и здоровей, а ему нахождение рядом с этой красоткой совсем не пошло на пользу. Она отняла слишком много жизни. Как бы это тебе объяснить… Мужчины любят в них часть себя. И чем больше эта отнятая часть, тем сильнее любовь. И тем труднее человеку чувствовать себя целым без своей ундины.

- Тьфу, - Артуру подурнело. – Да ведь он с ней целовался. Тролль, теперь вот ундина ещё. Тьфу, дерьмо собачье, да ведь я с ней тоже целовался!

_А я с ней не только целовался, хочешь поговорить об этом? _

- А тролля у тебя не было? – с невинным видом спросил Мерлин. – Так, для сравнения.

- Не увиливай, - Артур сжал его руку. – Как ты снял её чары?

- Это не я, - объяснил волшебник оторопевшему принцу. – Это ты. И цветок папоротника. И… - он замялся. – Вода не приняла её, потому что она стала человеком.

- Именно это мне сказал дракон, - важно кивнул Артур. – Ну что ж, главное, чтобы Гедрик не решил, что у нас от большой нелюбви к магии валят на неё всё подряд. Ещё войны нам не хватало. Пока ты там отсыпаешься…

Мерлин зевнул. С тех пор, как пришёл в себя, он постоянно находился в сонной одури, на грани сна и бодрствования, но заснуть по-настоящему не мог.

- Постой, - будущий король пристально взглянул на Мерлина. – А ведь я думал, это ты её поразил своим заклятьем. Когда мы все чуть не убились. Что это было?

Артур вновь заметил слёзы в глазах волшебника, которого била крупная дрожь. Мерлин внутренне метался, не зная, стоит ли добавлять ещё груза ответственности Артуру, высказанное или недосказанное снова встанет между «двумя сторонами». Можно, конечно, сейчас обмануть человека, несведущего в магии, но это, возможно, означает подставить его: наверняка у Гедрика грамотные советники. Наконец маг решился.

- Я хотел удержать её в воздухе, но мне не хватило сил.

- И рисковал всеми нами? Ради чего?

- Ундина может стать человеком, только зачав ребёнка. Это сразу и необратимо меняет её природу. Однако некоторые замечают слишком поздно. Потому что магические силы тают постепенно, вместе с тем, как дитя растёт у неё под сердцем, и…

- Ты… - Артур смотрел на своего верного Мерлина расширившимися от ужаса глазами. – Я… Она… Ты ведь назвал её Кети там, на берегу?

- Да… - еле слышно подтвердил Мерлин. – Да. Да! Да!

- И как прикажешь объяснить всё это Гедрику?

Мерлин гневно вздохнул и закатил покрасневшие от сдерживаемых слёз глаза.

28.

Сон, который насылают заклятия, не даёт ни сил, ни отдыха разуму. А настоящий сон к Мерлину не шёл. И это было плохо. Надо было восстанавливать силы, отнятые ундиной, здоровье, окончательно подорванное палачами. Теперь для полного букета не хватало разве что простуды, подхваченной в каменном мешке.

_Сила вырывается с любовью и болью, но прибывает – в покое. _

А какой уж тут покой, когда от любых шагов вскакиваешь в холодном поту: за мной пришли, потому что Утер очнулся, или, хуже того, Артура убили…

Стражник у двери, из верных Артуру людей, сочувствовавший Мерлину, вскрикнул и упал. Загремели засовы, несколько человек ворвались в камеру, повалили волшебника на пол и деловито стали вязать по рукам и ногам.

- Что происходит? – заорал он что есть сил, пытаясь привлечь внимание других охранников. – Где Артур? Эй, кто-нибудь!

- Заткните его, - и Мерлин почувствовал во рту собственный платок. Седой благообразный человек нагнулся к уху юноши и почти ласково шепнул: - Цена мира – твоя голова, мальчик. Ты ведь согласен пожертвовать за Камелот такую малость? Нет, – ответил он на немой вопрос в глазах пленника, - мы не убьём тебя здесь. Гедрик заказал тебя живьём. Твой неблагоразумный зачарованный принц отправился в свой последний поход, но мы сохраним страну и людей…

Мерлин узнал сэра Перидора – главу королевского совета. Прежде, чем парню накинули на голову мешок и поволокли.

_А, всё равно мне в ту сторону, не придётся тратить силы на перемещение,_ устало подумал Мерлин.

Он уснул от мерного шага лошади, перекинутый поперёк седла, и проснулся лишь когда кто-то, встряхнув, поставил его на подгибающиеся ноги. С головы сорвали мешок. Ещё не до конца соображая, юноша увидел перед собой сэра Велинора, брата сэра Дайна. И с губ волшебника само собой сорвалось:

- Flama!

В тот же миг превратившийся в факел, Велинор заметался по шатру – а они, оказывается, были в шатре! – и стоявшие вокруг рыцари и солдаты бросились прочь из-под занявшегося полога, уже не видя, как Мерлин освободился от пут. Не дрожавшие в бою, перед огненной стихией бывалые воины на миг растерялись. И этого было довольно.

Всё ещё встряхивая шумевшей головой, юноша выбрался наружу и огляделся. Он стоял посреди опустевшего лагеря армии Гедрика. В поле видимости шёл бой, и Мерлин различил ало-золотые стяги Пендрагонов. Недолго думая, он вскочил на первую попавшуюся лошадь и понёсся в сторону битвы.

29.

Ситуация была явно не в пользу Камелота. Несколько разделённых врагами групп из последних сил бились с превосходящим противником. Артур, в одиночку оторвавшийся от своих, тяжело и устало взмахивал мечом, хрипло выдыхая:

- За! Любовь! За! Камелот!

На него наседали сразу четверо, нет, уже трое мечников, а сзади летел конник с копьём наперевес, метя в спину. Растрёпанный, всклокоченный, забрызганный своей и чужой кровью, принц то и дело бросал всё более безнадёжные взгляды в сторону леса. Словно кого-то ждал.

_Уж не меня ли?_

Два всадника наперегонки неслись к Артуру, и один явно проигрывал, но не собирался уступать.

- Агрх! – проревело над полем, и нападавших отшвырнуло от Артура, словно котят.

- Jo to flamawinn hassa!

Крутящийся огненный вихрь заплясал невдалеке от дерущихся, и голос мага прозвучал как будто негромко, но достигая ушей каждого:

- Уходите с нашей земли!

_Магия – зло. Магия несёт разрушение и смерть._

_Мне уже всё равно, маг ты или не маг. Всё равно? Ой ли?_

Артур не сразу и понял, кто это перед ним. Где покорно опущенные плечи? Детская улыбка? Наивный? Светлый? Трогательный? Грозный повелитель стихий, прямой, звонкий, как натянутая струна, глаза пылают золотом, лицо искажено гневом и струящейся магической силой. Никто бы не назвал его сейчас беззащитным, даже без кольчуги и оружия, да что там говорить, даже без привычного платка на всегдашней цыплячьей шее.

Копьё, метившее волшебнику в грудь, рассыпалось в воздухе.

- Бросьте оружие и ступайте по домам.

_По домам. Дом. Эалдор. _

Артур в ужасе и смятении не мог оторвать глаз от этого нового Мерлина, думая, что многое готов отдать, только бы вернуть всё, только бы Мерлин остался прежним чудаковатым мальчишкой из Эалдора.

**Конец.**

485789899 ася


End file.
